Sōsaku Yawarakai
|occupation = Criminal |previous occupation = |team = Eijiru |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = Shinō Academy |status = Active |shikai = Kanzadatō |bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} :"The sun blinding himself" - Kai no Kimi Sōsaku Yawarakai (柔らかい創作, Yawarakai Sousaku; lit. "compassionate creation") is an illustrious shinigami whom once occupied the position of . During these days, he was known for the extreme measures he took to isolate his division from the Gotei 13 in whole, which eventually led to the facts of the Red Eclipse. Sōsaku fled from the , in such a superb way not a single tracker within Soul Society could guess were he had gone. Recently, he has resurfaced in the darker corners of the districts, swiftly encompassing the streets and declaring his reign as mob boss. He has become a heroic figure within the underground of the Rukongai, mainly because of his almost mythical ability to let his world always "turn as he wants to", composing a group of bandits and hitmen around him whom have named themselves Eijiru. He is the main focus of Waterkai's stories. Appearance Sōsaku's appearance is very contradictory to his past deeds and personality, appearing even bishōnen to some people. He has a rather slender and agile stature, with a very light skin. His hair is an azure blue and very long, keeping it in a ponytail in the crown of his head similar to the top-knots of ancient japanese royalty, with bangs framing his face and almost reaching his eyes. Sōsaku's expression is a very deceiving one, and is generally impossible to detect if he is feigning it or not. Most of the time, his face is positioned in a malevolent grin indicating Sōsaku's immense self-superiority. Of course, due his malevolent personality, this statement is not one to be counted on. Despite his position and stature, Sōsaku's clothing style has been portrayed as a very humble one, contrary to his personality not prone to any out-of-the-ordinary accessories or extravagant wardrobe pieces. His usual attire consists of a shitagi, a kosode and a hakama, all in blue and white tints. Nearly all of these garments are quite short-cut and tight-fitting, resembling the uniform of the Head-Commander of the , in order to lend Sōsaku less hindrance during his movements. To cover it all, Sōsaku dons a silver haori, although he often disregards these when he runs into an actual fight. Personality Perhaps the most intriguing about Sōsaku is his personality. Although Sōsaku's mental state has been questioned by practically everyone who has ever met him, Sōsaku himself seems to be completely conscious of his drastic actions and insane statements, proved by his statements preceding the Red Eclipse. Although he prefers to be his "crazy, chaotic self", Sōsaku has shown to be able to alter his complete personality in a pinch, standing in front of opponents as a harmless little soul, a spoiled brat or any other person you can think off. It seems the roots of Sōsaku's apparent insanity lie within his childhood. Although his narrations of the story varies, he commonly describes "a man" (probably his father) who did everything in his power to gain a position within the , only to be back-stabbed by a robber the day of his inauguration. Having behold the horror from nothing but a few feet away because he had been running ahead, Sōsaku did not break down, became depressed or got lost in anger. Instead, his sense of reason was thrown out of the window, converting himself into a surefooted absurdist. He still desired to become a captain aswell, a homage to his father, but only because it sounded like "fun". A menacing grin became his trademark expression from that time on, making even those closest to him uncomfortable when around. He no longer judged things by good, evil, rules or taboos, only doing or not doing things when he felt like it. This was not a care-free attitude, however, but one of pure chaos and insanity. He also showed great preference to an anarchistic civilization, actually rather discarding any kind of authority at all and "bade in chaos". During his captain days, he purposely gave up his preceding attitude of "Mr. Nice Guy", resorting again to the ever-lasting creepy smile of his and isolating his division from the rest of , eventually even sealing the division barracks from inside out. He ruled with no iron fist, however, and never raised his voice, but only gave suggestions which could possibly lead to dreadful endings when not operated correctly. He could speak of the worst things, such as dead, rape and rebellion plans during simple meetings without ever showing any kind of sense of rightfulness, as if he were proposing to go out for tea. The greatest turning point was still the Red Eclipse were he, after years of insulation, slaughtered every member of the without cause, proceeding to devastate a whole District. When the guards found him where he had been waiting for him, the only explanation he could give was that he was "bored and needed fun". When he returned to the Rukongai and took over the local crime within days, his composure had changed more to moral terrorist. He started to blow up civilian-packed buildings, hospitals, abduct members and torture them, only to "test" Soul Society and teach them a "lesson" in moral values. He expressed a strong dislike for all the codes and values that they held, both the written and unstated ones, generally because they were all futile. Sōsaku explains that the only true fairness lies within chaos, and not within organization and agreements. Because, when someone like he comes around, doing things without any apparent reason and no desire at all, they begin to panic because they cannot "classify" him within one of "their little categories". The chaos Sōsaku creates is incomprehensible to the authorities, and throwing up the precious society they sought to perfect over the uncountable number of years they existed. His self-confidence is indestructible, no plan or accusing could ever throw him off his personality, and he will either find it interesting, pathetic or amusing. It seems Sōsaku has trouble socializing and bonding with other people, let alone trusting them. He treats his subordinates as dispensable tools, without any kind of respect or honor and takes it to such levels that he as no qualms killing them anytime without any reason, even if they have just successfully carried out their mission. The only "partner" he has ever shown any satisfaction about is Saeyuku, enjoying his incapability to speak by constantly monologuing to him. Sōsaku is very fond of sarcastic remarks and cynism within his conversations, enjoying to talk down his opponent and bring them to the edge of sanity. History Under Construction Childhood Making a Career Red Eclipse Return to Soul Society Synopsis Equipment Sword: Sōsaku carries with him a traditional katana to utilize in sword-fights. He often names it his zanpakutō, complete with a made-up title, release command and even attacks, which are generally just disguised and cleverly applied . This allows him to use his actual abilities while diverting the opponent's attention, and solves the problem of limited reach with his real zanpakutō. It's not that he will only reveal his real zanpakutō to those who are "worthy" or such thing, only when he feels like it. Inventions Seireigan'yū (性霊含有, "containment of the divine nature"); A small device that can be attached to a person unnoticed. When it makes contact, it will begin to suck out and store spiritual energy within itself, the rate of which can be chosen by preset conditions. When it has acquired sufficient spiritual energy, it will use this to fuel a truly gigantic explosion, capable of clearing several city blocks in the Rukongai districts. Even when the device is somehow noticed, it is nearly impossible to remove without the key or ripping it out together with a large part of the affected limb. The devices are often shaped as small suns, referencing Sōsaku's nature. Kawazan'yō (皮算用, "over-optimistic calculation"); A drug Sōsaku created to conjure a large cast of followers during his initial entrance in the Rukongai. Based off the more (in)famous Reiyaku, it's effects are far more imminent and potent, giving even the weakest the soldiers the strength of an elephant. However, it also much more lethal on that matter and infects it's victims with strange, horrifying insect-like mutations that spring out of the victim's pores, accompanied by an excruciating pain as they slowly perish. The only way to prolong their life is to consume more of the drug, and even then death is an inescapable faith for the unfortunate users. Powers & Abilities : As the former captain of the , it is only logical for Sōsaku to possess a vast capacity of spiritual energy. He has a really high level of control over his spiritual power, being able to shelter it completely or channel it outside his body in short bursts, creating devastating shock waves. Sōsaku's spiritual outlet is capable of influencing the general mood around him, going not as far as manipulating actual emotions, but he can create depressing or enhancing auras that get even into the most steel-plated minds. This aids him in controlling the situations, as people are more likely to give in when they're terrified or extremely sad. Sōsaku owns enough quantities of reiryoku to cast multitudes of Kidō spells in succession without tiring. *'Spiritual Pillar:' By compressing spiritual energy within his core, and then rapidly releasing it through his pores, Sōsaku can conjure an enormous pillar of reiatsu to spiral up from his body. Because these collumns are commonly linked to powerful releases of zanpakutō or other abilities, Sōsaku can use it to feign the Shikai or Bankai of the katana he carries around, or merely to impress opponents. Enemies standing close to Sōsaku may still suffer damage when the spiritual pillar is projected, although this offensive use is rarely witnessed. *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness:' Sōsaku possesses great skill in detecting and gauging spiritual sources around him, in a method he relates as "tasting". He can "taste" the aura of an opponent or technique even from miles away and accurately determine the amount of reiryoku utilized. When a zanpakutō is released, he can relates it's taste to a certain set of abilities, although this becomes harder when it is an unusual or unique type. He can even depict past battles to the utmost detail when a considerable amount of reiatsu was released on the battlefield he's positioned on. : While his swordsmanship is definably not below the level of other captain-level characters, Sōsaku never really polished it's levels to a master level simply because he never had the need of engaging in serious and prolonged sword-battle to win a fight. Fitting his overall character, his strikes when sword-fighting are very unpredictable and unexpected, often slamming from illogical and drastically unneeded angles to catch an opponent by surprise. There is no visible or detectable pattern in Sōsaku's strikes, and he will never seem fully interested in a battle, fighting half-willed while overlooking the environment or commenting on the weather. This is, of course, all just an act to tick off opponents and he can quickly resort to another fighting style when this doesn't work. *'Iaidō Master:' When fighting seriously, Sōsaku has shown to use the art of Iai in many masterful and inventive ways. By quickly drawing the blade to strike extremely fast and then re-sheathing it, Sōsaku may throw even the most powerful of opponents out of their fighting rhythm, creating lethal openings. He commonly utilizes this to great avail against those who are more more familiar with the sword, timing it precisely on a focal turning point. : Sōsaku's engagement in fist-combat is generally very limited, rather using his elegant reflexes to slither trough the assault combos of an opponent whilst influencing themselves with his endless cunning chit-chat. Sōsaku has no qualms about fighting dirty, often implicating innocent bystanders and ticking off his opponent with distractions and manipulative tricks. Although his strength is quite influential, his hakuda skills are very poorly, his manner of bare-handed striking generally ensuring his blows lose most of their effect. Master of Manipulation: While Sōsaku mustn't vail to captain-level opponents in terms of pure skill, what really exalts himself far above them is his ingenious ability to compel any being around him into doing his bidding, most of the time without them even noticing. His knowledge of the human mind is almost terrifying, being able to correctly dictate how a certain person will respond in any situation given. Even as a child he was able to urge his peers into doing little tasks and jobs for him, despite many of them being able to best him in any kind of physical contest. Using nothing but suggestions, reverse psychology and many other mental tactics, Sōsaku can let a whole social system flow according to his will, without their being any direct traces of his influence. Unlike other masterminds predating him, Sōsaku claims not to be a "schemer", rather avoiding to make up plans and plans-within-plans. However, many actions from his past indicate that he truly is a crafty and genial planner, indicating this once again was nothing but a manipulative tactic of his. Sōsaku is greatly aware of the effect of his "mental condition" of others, and may often overact his so-called insanity to mislead the intended target. The very cadence he puts behind words leave subtle room for multiple interpretations, often causing people to do things they were set on preventing while still leaving Sōsaku out of any direct area of involvement. *'Master Deceiver:' In his manipulative ways Sōsaku often finds the need to deceive and beguile people, tempting them to betray everything they once stood for with empty promises and wording them in such a way it never really can be proven he was lying at all. Sōsaku can tell lies with a straight face and no bodily reactions, making it sometimes impossible to know if he's lying or not. Even so, he will never admit he had been lying or any such thing, not even when confronted with clear evidence, only admitting rarely that he slightly "twisted the truth". *'Master Impersonator:' On many occasions, Sōsaku has shown to suddenly change his persona completely, acting very emotional, cold or in so much other ways fitting to the situation he's in. Using his enormous intelligence, he can precisely recall every bit of information he has ever gathered around a specific person and put it to his own use, or otherwise just make up facts that are so generally worded that the deceived will usually complete it by himself. When combined with his secretive shapeshifting Kidō, Sōsaku has the ability to imitate almost any person he wants to near perfectly. Unusual Genius: Sōsaku's most defining, outstanding and often-noted trait is his rather unorthodox way of thinking. While many have called him outright mad or insane, Sōsaku describes it rather as a more "creative" way of thinking, which includes much more possibilities and isn't bound to the "stupidly restraining rules and laws". Apparently, his mindset is so chaotic and irregular that mind-reading powers exposed to his thoughts always backfire, simply because their users cannot grasp Sōsaku's way of thinking. Despite this, he still possesses an almost unrivaled intelligence, even as a young age regarded as a "genius among geniuses". There hasn't been a single time when he has been outsmarted, simply because his plans include such radical back-ups no one would expect or even recognize them. There is no recognizable pattern or reason behind some of his acts, any validation given by Sōsaku himself being "fun", leading to even people standing on his own side questioning his actions. While opponents may find it hard - if not impossible - to gain a clear view on the course of his actions, Sōsaku has no problems turning this the other way around, often cornering his enemies in such distressful situations they have no option but giving in to his demands. He has shown knowledge of facts and powers normally limited to a certain organization or circle of trust, such as secret techniques and desperately-concealed scandals including the royal family and former officials. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' The almost uncanny ability to effortlessly set a whole battlefield to his will has been a bane to Sōsaku's opponents since long time. During battle, he has shown to be able to correctly determine battle styles, personality traits and even long-forgotten injuries of an opponent out of simple mannerisms. He can easily gauge the strength and speeds of attacks and abilities, analyzing them in a split second before turning them against their caster. Not only does he observe his enemies, but also his allies, so he can use exploit their weak or strong points at any time or get rid of them when they outlive their usefulness. When fighting in a certain environment, he takes even the slightest of details into accord, as they can possibly be an aid in the ongoing battle. : Sōsaku's greatest competence within the Shinigami arts is undoubtedly the art of Kidō. He has shown the ability to non-verbally cast spells while still retaining their full power and even recites other names or numbers than the actual technique he is executing, creating wrongful expectations and confusion within villainous ranks. When stating their name, he can go as far as manipulate the original shape and nature of a spell to a point where it's core function no longer recognizable. For example, he was able to re-shape a Bakudō into a cube-shaped box capable of crushing the unfortunate victim inside to a bloody mess, effectively disregarding it's intended defensive utilization. Along with his non-verbal skills, he can thus cast several Kidō at once, mixing their natures to create uniquely decimating side-effects. Sōsaku has shown great skill in weaving small-scale illusions through his casual motions, so much that even simple hand movements the opponent perceives can ensnare them in a perception-distorting phantasm. *'Shapeshifting:' In order to perfect his already imposing impersonating skills, Sōsaku spend many decades devising the perfect shapeshifting spell. A single handwave following his features is enough to completely transform them into any person he desires. Not only is the physical change nigh undetectable, Sōsaku's spiritual signature actually reconstructs itself in order to accommodate to the new body. It is said that not even close family discern the difference between their loved ones and a transformed Sōsaku, and it is almost a singular historical event when his masquerade was debunked. He can also use this to reshape the appearance of an object he's holding, such as his sword, but this effect is reverted once he loses contact with the said object. Hohō Mastery : While most shinigami only practice Shunpo, Sōsaku has throughout the ages focused on every possible aspect of the art of Hohō. Hohō literally translates into "Agility", which requires a combination of balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, endurance and stamina to be employed as efficiently as possible. Therefore, all of Sōsaku's bodily functions are at their peak. Because his outer physique doesn't suggest anything of this, Sōsaku can make great use of this to catch opponents by surprise. *'Enhanced Balance & Coordination:' While balance may seem an unnecessary training point for shinigami, Sōsaku has greatly exploited this prejudice to give his performances unique edges. This improved factor of balance allows him to keep an unflinching position even when bombarded with a flurry of Kidō spells, aswell as keep his position while attacking an opponent from seemingly impossible angles, even hardening the reishi at his feet to a point where he could remain upside-down through the course of an entire battle. Sōsaku's strengthened coordination allows him to cast multiple Kidō spells and swordsmanship assaults simultaneously, in such rapid combinations that even the most well-trained of enemies find themselves overwhelmed. *'Enhanced Speed:' Even without using Shunpo or another related techniques, Sōsaku's speed is impressive. Not only does this apply to his running speed, but also to his attacking motions. He can make the stabbing movements with his sword conjure to a solid wall of iron, where only full-body defenses hold any chance against. Even during simple tasks such as writing a letter, Sōsaku can pull it off with an astonishing speed, where his pencil becomes nothing but an untraceable blur within his palm. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Perhaps the item that came out most-developed out of his years of Hohō exercises, Sōsaku's reflexes have been enhanced to the border of possessing a "Sixth Sense", where the "surprise" is subtracted from every "surprise attack" aimed at him. He has shown seemingly impossible samples of point-blank range dodging and catching projectiles fired silently at his blind spot. His lightning-fast reaction speed, immense intellect and almost unbelievable swiftness form a deadly combo for nearly any opponent that dares to cross his path. *'Enhanced Strength:' Although his strength is probably the least well-trained of his physical prowess, repulsing opponents far greater and forcing them in a corner with a myriad of hammering assaults has shown to be no problem for Sōsaku. *'Enhanced Endurance & Stamina:' Sōsaku has shown the ability to continue battling even when garnished with various wounds and injuries, capable of rising back to his feet and even casting high-level Kidō spells after long and intense battles, far beyond a point where most Shinigami would have surrendered. Combined with his unwavering balance, he can survive intensive bombardments of various categories rather unscathed, attributing only to the charm of his influent verses. Master Acrobat: Throughout his performances, Sōsaku has always portrayed an astonishing agility, weaving various acrobatic acts and stunts through his fighting rhythms that even the agile members of Onmitsukidō deem a crazy's work. He has shown to successfully outmaneuver hordes of lower-class Gotei 13 officials, always managing to position himself in an advantageous situation and precisely taking them down one by one, all the while smiling carelessly. Combined with his extraordinary mastery of Shunpo, he can scale vertical structures without problem and perform various acrobatic spins and tricks in mid-air, misguiding nearly any opponent where he will ground and leaving them unable to counter. : Although "grandmaster" is a feeble title when it comes to a such generally-mastered art as Shunpo, it is clear Sōsaku is one of the most proficient in the art of flash steps ever born, comparable to - if not surpassing - the "Goddess of Flash" , the most adept user of her generation. The flawlessness he displays when dis- and reappearing in the midst of conversations, often right behind an opponent's back, is most oftentimes an untraceable happening for the latter. Sōsaku enjoys the inability and following anger when his enemy cannot discern his motions or altering position and will not hesitate to do this in the middle of monologuing to tick the poor wretch even more off. It is also his speed that plays a vital part in Sōsaku's plots, often showing off the ability to escape "unexpected" point-blank attacks and react to them in the blink of an eye to intimidate the victim. How he acquired the required information is unknown, but Sōsaku has shown extensive knowledge of the secret rapid-movement techniques of the force, even adapting and improving some of them himself. While most other masters leave behind a hazy shimmer when flashing away, Sōsaku leaves behind no indication at all of his former existence, unless he desires otherwise. It is speculated that Sōsaku can move faster than the speed of sound, shown by the mysterious capability of moving to another location amidst talking and having his voice still resonate from the original place of departure. It does seem that years of hypersonic movements have taken their toll on Sōsaku's body, in such a way he has the danger of ripping himself to shreds whenever he would commit this action again. Yet, this forcibly reduced level of speed still puts him in a league above common captain-level competitors. *'Kanmuru' (神速, Godspeed): An ancient, forbidden shunpo technique developed during the formation of . Normally, the of a shinigami or shinigami-esque being is reflected in the form of a zanpakutō, which shares various traits and characteristics with the wielder. They are able to develop a bond together, with both having the potential of becoming stronger in this way and ultimately reach a perfect synchronization known as . However, it is possible for one who has knowledge of Kanmuru to disregard this bond, instead reflecting their soul on the whole area round them. The bond the user and the environment share is similar to the aforementioned, being able to effectively "communicate" with reality surrounding the user and make it part of their soul. Doing so allows the user to instantly move around in this area, exceeding any kind of movement enhancement or space/time manipulation, as it is nearly the same as moving around in their own body. It is even more accurately to say that the user can chose where he "exists" as a certain moment, granting them a nigh-invincibility in battle. The strain on the soul that accompanies the technique, however, is to great for any spiritual being to bear, causing them to revert into a human form without hope for a return. Although Sōsaku has shown knowledge of the workings of Kanmuru, he has shown no intention of utilizing it, probably because of the consequences bound to it. Techniques Tonbo (蜻蛉; Dragonfly, referencing their flying): Way of Onmitsu, 1st of the Shihō. It allows the user to appear at several places at the same time, generating a set number of "speed-clones" depending on their level of mastery. These are indistinguishable from the user's true self and mimic his movements, but generally do not last very long. It is a basic technique, known by all Onmitsukidō members, and has been portrayed namelessly by both Yoruichi Shihōin and during their age. Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Sōsaku's mastery is so brilliant he can essentially create a loop within this technique: performing it twice to return to his original position and outsmart the opponent once again. Hanmyōka (ハンミョウ科; Tiger Beetle, referencing their running): Way of Onmitsu, 5th of the Shihō. Speeding up the spiritual flow within their bodies drastically, the user enhances their speed to a point where they become invisible to the naked eye. Motions can only be performed in a straight line and when the user comes to a standing-still, their pathway is torn apart. Visiblity for the user during the technique is reduced to near zero, requiring running in short bursts to re-orient themselves as they chase down their target. Mukade (百足; Centipede, referencing their leg pairing): Way of Onmitsu, 6th of the Shihō. It includes the user moving in a straight line forward leaving multiple afterimages behind, with each of the latter being in the exact same position. The user, followed by his "train" of afterimages than circles the target, before performing a 360° attack where it is impossible to discern the real person. Kurumushi (車虫; Wheel Bug, referencing their way of killing): Way of Onmitsu, 10th of the Shihō. A particularly cruel technique, which is advised against within the Onmitsukidō due the possible grievous backlash. It consists of a single long "step" extending way past the opponent, yet performed inches near the latter, with the dominant hand held in tegatana position. The said hand cleaves through the air as the movement is performed, and when the user comes to a hold, causes an enormous shockwave to ripple through the pathway in it's wake. Because the hand is designed to be next to the opponent when the technique is utilized, the latter receives the full brunt of this force, capable of completely ripping open the chest area and exposing the vital organs. However, should the opponent side-step in time or the technique simply be performed to far away from the intended victim's body, the user himself receives the impact, although in his back and thus less lethal, but still enough to render him incapable of fighting for a serious period of time. Zanpakutō Kanzadatō (神座打倒,lit. "overthrow of god's seat") is the name of Sōsaku's zanpakutō. In it's sealed state, it is shaped like a double-edged yoroi tōshi. The design is very sober, possessing no decorations at all except for a purple shrine cord wrapped around the base of the blade, called shimenawa. Kanzadatō is commonly not seen on Sōsaku's person, as he keeps it strapped to his leg underneath his clothing, commonly letting the katana he caries around pose as his zanpakutō. *' :' Kanzadatō's release command is Manifest (明らかにする, akiraka ni suru), although Sōsaku is just as well capable of releasing it in silence, to preserve an element of surprise. There are no physical changes to the zanpakutō, nor is there any change in Sōsaku's spiritual pattern, allowing the release to be bypassed completely unnoticed by an opponent. However, a very keen view could discern a minuscule change in the structure, namely the engraving of an Ouroboros around the base of the blade, within the wood of the hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: It was long believed that Sōsaku's zanpakutō was an illusion-type, capable of shifting his appearance to the perfect likening of another. However, this was later proven to be just a severely advanced form of kidō casting, once again rendering Sōsaku's soul blade's powers in the unknown. What it's core ability actually entails is still vague, due Sōsaku's lying and manipulative nature, but it is said to be able to instill "chaos" on everything around it. :*'Genshi Kyomō' (原始虚妄, Primordial Lie); Upon it's immediate release, Kanzadatō creates an "aura of chaos" within Sōsaku's spiritual range, going unnoticed by the opponent. This gives the ability to disturb any kind of "order", "pattern" or "harmony" near Sōsaku, affecting both animate and inanimate objects. Victims may experience clumsiness, troubles focusing, slight disturbances of the senses and more rapid tiredness, as the rate of the heart and breathing pattern are being messed up. This also applies to spiritual effects, such as Kidō or zanpakutō abilities, where the bonds connecting their particles may fluctuate and weaken, causing weaker abilities to even fall apart as they approach Sōsaku, and stronger ones to be reduced in effectiveness and accuracy. Non-projectile attacks seem to stagger and sometimes fail in completing their tasks, even those that normally render spiritual abilities ineffective. Objects surrounding Sōsaku may start to slightly break down the closer they stand to him and the longer they reside in his presence. This technique is a passive one, and a highly effective one too for that matter, as not even the most well-trained opponents or strongest of attacks can escape the "chaos" within the area. The passiveness of the technique generally negates a direct link to Sōsaku's zanpakutō. :**'Kashijiko Kyomō' (課し自己虚妄, Self-Imposed Lie); A technique that reverses the principles of Genshi Kyomō, whee the chaotic effects are applied on Sōsaku's own body. Because he is familiar with the blade, however, this does provide slightly different effects. Kanzadatō ensures an inimitable unbalance within Sōsaku's motions and body functions, at such a rate anyone without the "chaotic mindset" of his would go crazy. These irregularities are so complex not even the most adept of movement- or mind-readers can keep up with Sōsaku's actions, giving him a valuable defense against both of the latter. The abnormal patterns of his vital organs do limit the use of this technique. Sōsaku can use this technique on a secondary basis, allowing him to still use the other powers of Kanzadatō's shikai. :*'Hitsuzen Kyomō' (必然虚妄, Inevitable Lie); Kanzadatō's blade is charmed with an incoherent spiritual flow, inducing immediate chaos on every victim it cuts except for Sōsaku himself. The chaotic effects are far stronger than during Genshi Kyomō, as a single cut to an opponent may be enough to completely render the affected limb unusable, disturbing the blood flow and nerve-brain connection within the said limb. When an object is hit, it's structure may start to topple or even completely collapse depending on it's sturdiness, or may become unreliable for utilization, turning it's effects against the user. When a spiritual attack or defense is cut by Kanzadatō, it will generally disperse into the reishi-enriched atmosphere, as the spiritual structure of bindings that connect the separate spiritrons becomes severed. Due the rather short range of Kanzadatō's blade, this technique does have a considerable drawback. :*'Suijaku Kyomō' (垂迹虚妄, Form Lie; lit. "lie of a manifested form"); The final technique within Kanzadatō's Shikai, and practically the preamble to it's Bankai. The chaotic influences of Kanzadatō's Genshi Kyomō causes the reishi particles directly surrounding the blade to mutate drastically. They are exposed to such a level of chaos that they become "solitary existences", standing apart from the rest of their surrounding dimension and negating even the focal laws of nature exposed on them. One of these is the law of conservation of energy, as the particles begin to condense infinitely while continually generating new mass and energy of their own, in a way becoming "super-spiritrons". This mutation develops in such quantities that it is no longer logical to call the fragments "energy", considering they actually develop some sort of consciousness on their own. These particles answer only to the call of their creator, Kanzadatō and by extension Sōsaku, and can only be used to initiate the latter's Bankai. The influence that these particles send off is, however, truly excruciating, and more than enough to incapacitate weaker bystanders, in a similar sense to a overbearing presence of reiatsu. *' :' Aitashoshin Kanzadatō (空いた所信神座打倒, "god's seat is overthrown by his own empty beliefs"); Initiated through the use of Suijaku Kyomō, when the particles of "super-reishi" have condensed to a sufficient point, their initial blue glow will turn into a blinding white one as the orbs are drawn towards Kanzadatō and, upon contact, merge with it, causing the blade to glow up in a similar color. When all orbs have unified with the blade, an enormous shockwave is released from the zanpakutō, containing such a degree of chaos-inducing properties that all activities within a large perimeter are disturbed or even halted completely. The glowing light that once belonged to the orbs begins to seemingly "leak out" from Kanzadatō, spilling upon the landscape like paint and seemingly dissimulating any object within it's range, turning the surroundings into an endless white wasteland in the eyes of the opponent. When the conversion is completed, Sōsaku has shown to have taken on an attire similar to his zanpakutō's inner spirit, consisting of a crimson-lined beige-white cloak with a cap that is used to cover most of his features, except for his mouth locked in that ever-menacing grin of him. The cap cannot be removed, even if Sōsaku wanted to, but this doesn't seem to hinder his vision. Aitashoshin Kanzadatō's form is much longer than during it's shikai, taken up the appearance of a plain, simple katana, the blade being wrapped in dark-colored cloths and with a circular guard. It has a golden "V" design on the sheath, near the guard, which is the only ornament on the brown-colored blade. :Bankai Special Ability: Proceeding on the concept of "solitary existences" that was induced upon the spiritual particles in Suijaku Kyomō, Aitashoshin Kanzadatō has the ability to create a Formless Realm (無形道, Mūkeidō). As a "formless realm", it doesn't hold any physical presence within the cosmology it entails in and neither the beings residing in it have either shape or location, nor does the dimension itself, making it impossible for others to enter whom were not involved in the Bankai activation. Any conscious spiritual being trapped within Sōsaku's spiritual range upon the initiation of his Bankai is drawn into the realm, regardless of their amount of spiritual power or counter-efforts. Within this realm, there are four "Spheres" (球, Tama). The only way to escape the realm is to survive each one of them, this task becoming increasingly more difficult with every sphere passed. Should an opponent be able to life through all four "Spheres", Aitashoshin Kanzadatō's second Bankai is activated, which is said to contain the power of "true, primordial chaos". Sōsaku has rarely ascended to Bankai during his life, let alone actually made use of this mysterious second stage. :*'Mosōhisōdama' (も想非想球, "sphere of neither perception nor non-perception"); Not Yet Revealed :*'Nashikotama' (なし事球, "sphere lacking anything"); Not Yet Revealed :*'Mūgenshitama' (無限識球, "sphere of infinite consciousness"); Not Yet Revealed :*'Kirinākāshama' (切り無いアーカーシャ球, "sphere of boundless space"); Not Yet Revealed Stats Behind the Scenes Sōsaku was created out of the author's desire to create a unique and unusual main character. Sōsaku's mannerisms are partially inspired by Heath Ledgers portrayal of The Joker and by 's eternal self-conscious superiority. In a sense, Sōsaku was also crated from Arui Gōbetsu, the author's former main character at the Naruto Fanon Wiki, as he also saw life and battle as a game of "fun", although Sōsaku is clearly a much edgier and unsound version of Arui. Kanzadatō's abilities were inspired by several sources, including the aforementioned Joker's quotations about chaos, justice and truth. The final Shikai technique was also influenced by the "dust particles" in Philip Pullman's books. Obviously, his bankai was inspired by the Formless Realm, a realm and concept within Buddhism. Sōsaku's appearance is based off Alto Saotomes from the anime series Macross Frontier. Category:Former Captain Category:Shinigami